¿Cupido? Eso es para niños buenos
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Los Akatsuki están enamorados y, aunque no sea la época de San Valentín, recibirán la ayuda de ciertos diablillos del amor que pondrán de cabeza sus vidas con el único objetivo de unirlos con aquel que sus corazones quieren. Multi-pairing. T por el momento.
1. Nuevos objetivos

**. . . . .**

-¡Midori! ¡Midori! ¿Dónde te has metido?- Llamaba una voz masculina por todas partes. Un ser antropoide del apenas quince centímetros de altura y cabello anaranjado.

-Orenji, vas a despertar a todos- Se quejó una chica parecida al primero, pero de cabellos negros y rizados.

-Ah, Kuro, ¿has visto a Midori?- Se acercó a ella con zancadas relativamente pequeñas.

Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Para qué la buscas? Siempre se va por las mañanas, es muy temprano aún- Kuro se talló los ojos, sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-Ahg, ¿por qué arman tanto jaleo a estas horas de la mañana?- Otra voz femenina se aproximaba.

-Aka, ¿has visto a Midori?-

La pelirroja de cabellos cortos y alborotados negó con la cabeza aún adormilada, pero aparentemente de mal humor- ¿Para qué la buscas?- Chasqueó los dedos y en un dos por tres su ropa de siempre apareció sobre ella, llevándose el pijama en una pequeña nube rojiza.

El peli-naranja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- Alguien se comió mis galletas de chocolate y de seguro fue ella- Sentenció al final.

-¿Alguien dijo galletas?- Apareció una castaña con migas en la cara y una galleta en mano.

-B-Buraun, ¿qué es eso que traes en la mano?- A Orenji le dio un tic en la ceja pensando lo peor.

-¿Are? Ah, esto, lo encontré es un jarrón que decía "Galletas de Orenji, no tocar, sobre tú Buraun", ¿por qué lo preguntas?- La castaña sonrió, los demás no sabían si estaba jugando a hacerse la idiota o si de verdad lo era.

En un dos por tres el único chico estaba sobre ella ahorcándola en el suelo- ¡¿Cómo pudiste? Roba galletas, ¡muere, muere!-

-¡Chicos!- De repente una chica de mejillas rosas y cabellos verdes lacios se apareció haciendo que todos dejaran de prestar atención a el par que peleaba por los bocadillos chocolatosos.

-Ah, Midori, ¿dónde estabas?- Kuro se acercó a ella restándoles importancia a los otros dos.

-Salí un rato, no adivinarán lo que encontré- En su voz podía verse en seguida la emoción, lo que significaba una sola cosa para todos los presentes.

La castaña y el peli-naranja seguían matándose en el suelo ahorcándose mutuamente. Aka los separó y los sentó a lado de Midori para que escucharan la noticia.

-¿Qué fue?- Kuro sólo le prestaba atención a su compañera.

-Encontré cinco sujetos perfectos para nosotros, cuatro chicos y una chica, al parecer están teniendo conflictos de, bueno, ustedes saben- Concluyó con una sonrisa tímida como sólo ella podía hacer.

-¿Estás segura?- Soltó Aka emocionándose con la idea, se podía leer en la sonrisa de su rostro.

La chica de cabellos verde asintió- Lo sentí apenas estuve cerca de ellos, viven en una cueva cerca de aquí, casi me descubren- Suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho al pensar en eso. Primero estaba saltando entre las ramas de los árboles ayudándose con sus pequeñas alas de murciélago, lo siguiente que supo fue que un kunai casi le arrebata su cola de diablilla.

-No tengo idea de lo que están hablando- Dijo Buraun con una sonrisa ignorante en su rostro, Oranji estaba en la misma situación.

Midori sonrió amablemente, aunque en ese momento pudo haber hecho otra mueca- Ah, ¿no es obvio? Es hora de que hagamos de las nuestras de nuevo, chicos- Ella era tímida y un poco reservada, amable más que nada, pero al fin y al cabo era igual que sus cuatro compañeros presentes.

Ellos eran las versiones maquiavélicas del "ángel" Cupido. Seres de quince centímetros de altura. Colas, alas y diminutos cuernos de diablillo. De cuerpo relativamente humano. Ya que tenían la fisonomía de uno, en cuanto a complexión muscular, articular y física en su mayoría. Sólo que ellos, bueno, no podían morir. Aunque destrozaras su cuerpo, si es que podías, ellos eran seres nacidos de la naturaleza, bastaba con que su espíritu fuera cuidado por otro ser igual a ellos y eventualmente se regeneraría.

Su función era en teoría la misma que la del dios del amor, ayudar a las parejas a reunirse. Sin embargo, sus métodos eran de vez en cuando extraños, demasiado atrevidos o, por el contrario, demasiado fáciles de malinterpretar. Pero de eso se valían, necesitaban del amor para mantenerse fuertes y con energía, podría decirse que era su alimento vital. Claro que podían comer cualquier otra cosa, aunque esto era más por glotonería o gusto propio, como las galletas de Orenji.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? Hace semanas que no hacemos nada así…-Midori insistió. Normalmente, un diablillo del amor puede trabajar solo, pero ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre.

-No lo sé…- Aka rascándose la nunca.

-¡Yo voto a favor!- Espetó Burarun levantándose el suelo con un salto.

-¡No me quedaré atrás!- Dijo Orenji imitando la acción de su compañera.

-Saben que cuentan conmigo- Kuro sonrió con las manos en la cadera- ¿Estás con nosotros, Aka?- Todos los demás la miraron con ojos de perrito.

Aka suspiró- Bien, bien, no perdemos nada. Pero más les vale que sea entretenido, la última vez fue demasiado fácil- Recordó resoplando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Será diferente esta vez- Se apresuró Midori- Te digo que ellos son perfectos para nosotros.

-Cuéntanos más de ellos- Pidió Kuro emocionada.

-Hum… bueno- Se sentó en el suelo y todos hicieron lo mismo, formando así un círculo en el suelo.

-La chica tiene cabello azul, creo que estaba mirando demasiado a un chico con muchas perforaciones faciales- Dijo mientras marcaba con sus deditos los lugares donde tenía los objetos en su piel- También había uno con una máscara como de espiral, él miraba a uno que tenía una piel de dos colores, los dos eran muy extraños- Continuó haciendo un círculo con la mano que significaba la máscara- También… ah, había uno de piel azul y dientes filosos, él miraba a uno de cabello un poco largo y con arrugas prematuras, había dos que estaban discutiendo en voz realmente alta, pero ya saben lo que dicen, del odio nace el amor- Ella y sus compañeros rieron al recordar las veces que habían ayudado a personas en esa situación- Por último, había uno rubio de cabello realmente largo y hermoso, al principio pensé que era una chica, pero luego lo escuché gritarle a chico de la máscara, todo el rato se la pasaba viendo a uno de cabello rojo y muy serio- Concluyó su relato llevando un dedo a su barbilla pensando si no se había olvidado de nada.

-Así que- Siguió Kuro- Son cuatro chicos y una chica- Midori asintió a su comentario.

-Creo que es perfecto- Dijo la azabache alzando sus brazos en el aire.

-¿Eh?- Orenji y Buraun la miraron con la ceja enarcada.

-Sí, piénsenlo, somos cuatro y uno, ellos son cuatro y una, ¡es perfecto!- Se levantó haciendo aparecer una pizarra verde y gises de colores mientras que ella ahora tenía atuendo de profesora y lentes enormes. Comenzó a dibujar en el pizarrón, con la única referencia de Midori acerca de sus características físicas.

-Miren- Comenzó a explicar- La chica de cabello azul- señaló una mancha azul- Oranji, tú la ayudarás, luego-

-Pero no quiero ayudar a una chica- Se quejó el chico.

-¿Dijiste algo, Orenji?- Kuro formó una bolita de fuego en su pequeña mano, tenía el nombre del chico escrito en ella, él se tranquilizo y negó con la cabeza bruscamente- Muy bien, entonces continúo.

-Como decía, a este chico de dientes afilados- de nuevo señaló el dibujo de una boca sonriendo- Yo iré con él- Dio un pasito para llegar al próximo dibujo- Al chico de la máscara, Midori, tú irás con él- La nombrada sólo sonrió y asintió- Al chico que se estaba peleando, será todo tuyo, Buraun- Ella asintió con emoción- Por último-

-Sí, ya sé, me toca el rubio metrosexual- Rodó los ojos Aka suspirando.

-Será divertido- Dijo Midori dándole palmaditas a la pelirroja.

En un dos por tres la pizarra había desaparecido y Kuro volvió a su atuendo de siempre.

-Creo que primero deberíamos hacer un día de espionaje, ya saben, sólo para estar seguros- Sugirió Aka, ella siempre hacía todo de manera ordenada, de otra manera, no lo hacía o lo cumplía a regañadientes.

Todos pensaron por dos segundos y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Midori.

-Hum, son como las nueve de la mañana- Respondió Orenji.

-Sugiero que primero desayunemos- Dijo Buraun a quien no le bastaron las galletas del chico hace apenas unos minutos. Lo cual enfureció a este y de nuevo se lanzó en contra de ella, rodando por todo el suelo. Las otras tres chicas se dirigieron a su pequeña cocina a buscar algo de comer. Ah, casi lo olvido, viven en el cómodo tronco de un árbol.

**. . . . .**


	2. Fase 1: Vigilancia

**. . . . .**

**10:00 Am. **

Ahora teníamos a cinco figurillas ocultas entre los arbustos alrededor de la base de los Akatsuki. Sería un poco aparatoso entrar, pero no había nada que no pudieran hacer. Aunque por ahora se limitarían a observar. Para su buena suerte, estaban entrenando cerca de la entrada. Parecía una clase de sesión de entrenamiento.

-Muévete Kuro, no veo nada- El arbusto era grande, pero simplemente necesitaban estar lo más compactos posibles, no querían ser descubiertos, por lo que Midori les había dicho, eran ninjas muy fuertes.

-Espérate Orenji, no empujes tanto- Los cinco intentaban acomodarse los unos encima de los otros para poder ver bien, cada uno con la vista fija sobre quienes serían sus objetivos.

-Maldición, me estás clavando el codo Aka- Se quejó Buraun con la costilla adolorida.

-No es el mío tonta- Reclamó la pelirroja.

-C-Creo que es mi cabeza- Midori estaba hasta debajo de todos.

Mientras los cinco diablillos luchaban por acomodarse en el arbusto, los Akatsuki estaban enfrentándose en peleas dobles, múltiples, uno contra tres, en fin, todo lo necesario para reforzar habilidades y trabajar en debilidades o tiempos muertos entre los ataques.

Hidan peleaba contra Konan, Itachi y Kisame contra Sasori y Deidara, Kakuzu contra Pain. Zetsu y Tobi estaban sentados a un lado, el bicolor no necesitaba entrenar ya que rara vez entraba en batalla. El azabache simplemente no quería hacer nada y se sentó a lado suyo. Ambos estaban entretenidos viendo a sus compañeros combatir y esquivando más de una vez ataques de agua, fuego y Jashin sabía que tantas cosas más.

Los diablillos de pronto quedaron asombrados por tal demostración de poder en un solo lugar, aunque podía ser peligroso también. Hidan blandía su oz de un lado a otro con gracia y fuerza, sin embargo, el espacio pronto pareció reducirse y el filo rebanó por la mitad un par de árboles junto con el arbusto.

-¡Ahhh!- Las cinco miniaturas gritaron con voces agudas mientras saltaban lejos de ahí al arbusto más cercano pero lejos del peligro.

-¿Eh?- Hidan se detuvo y miró en dirección a la naturaleza destruida por él- ¿Escuchaste eso Kon…?- Tarde, la chica lo había mandado volando con un ataque hasta el otro lado del bosque, ella sonrió triunfante y se fue a sentar con los otros dos esperando a que su compañero de entrenamiento regresara.

Cerca de ahí, Midori, Buraun, Orenji, Aka y Kuro tenía el pulso a mil, pensando que se habían salvado por un pelo de rana.

-¡A ese lo mato!- Gritó Buraun con el enojo saliéndole hasta por los ojos, incluso había empezado a caminar en la dirección en la que el peli-blanco había salido volando.

Todos los demás, exceptuando Aka, la sujetaron de la cola haciendo que cayera- ¡No puedes matar a tu objetivo Buraun!- Espetó Midori con el rostro aún pálido por el susto. Todos suspiraron y decidieron observar desde un lugar más seguro.

**02:00 PM.**

La chica de cabellos azules estaba preparando un último platillo antes de llamar a todos los chicos al comedor. Los cinco diablillos estaban escondidos detrás de sacos de patatas y otros vegetales arrinconados en una de las esquinas. Esta vez, afortunadamente, tenían suficiente espacio para poder observar sin aplastarse los unos a los otros.

El olor de la comida que había preparado Konan llegó hasta el alcance de sus narices, haciendo que más de un babeara. Orenji se llevaría lo mejor ya que tendría comida siempre que quisiera estando a lado de la chica. La humana colocó el último tazón que parecía contener una especie de masa amarillenta pálida o, como nosotros lo llamamos, pure de papa.

Apresuró el paso hacia la puerta y llamó a los jóvenes a comer. Lo siguiente que supieron los diablillos fue que una estampada de elefantes de dirigía hacia ellos. Con la conmoción, Orenji y Buraun se abrazaron lloriqueando y balbuceando cosas como "¡no quiero morir!" "¡soy tan joven y hermosa!". Aka y Kuro se encargaron de darles un bien coscorrón para que se callaran y no los descubrieran.

De pronto el silencio se vio invadido por maldiciones, algo sobre un tal Jashin que ninguno de los pequeños entendió, alguien intentado callarlos, las masticadas de comida, en fin, todo se volvió una locura en unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Joder, les digo que en serio escuché algo!- Gritó Hidan elevando su tenedor en el aire.

-El golpe en la cara te afectó- Respondió Itachi queriendo comer en paz.

-No creo haberlo golpeando tan fuerte- Dijo Konan son una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Yo creo que Konan-san es increíble- Dijo Tobi moveteando los brazos en el aire.

-Sólo por eso, te ganaste un chocolate Tobi- Respondió la chica ampliando su sonrisa.

-Eh~ - Lo estaría esperando con ansías, no por nada era su postre favorito. Midori tomó nota mental de aquello.

-Ya, admite que una chica te ganó, exhibicionista de cuarta, uhm- Deidara intervino a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-¡Cállate metrosexual!- Y usando sus cubiertos cuales armas ninja, comenzó un duelo por sobrevivir a los servicios que volaban de un lado a otro. Los tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas de sus compañeros no se salvaron y terminaron participando en una batalla campal de dos personas.

-¡Basta!- Intentó detener Pain mientras esquivaba un tenedor que amenazaba con darle en el hombro.

-Pero, Pain, ¡ésta rubia comenzó!- Dijo Hidan mientras tenía el cuello de la bata de Akatsuki de Deidara entre manos y el otro en la misma situación, amenazando con matarse entre sí de un momento a otro.

-Que par de idiotas- Susurró Buraun y Orenji asintió. Todos los demás los vieron con cara de "Ustedes son iguales".

-¿Qué?- Dijo Buraun ante las miradas, pero no fue lo bastante precavida como para bajar su tono de voz. Todos pronto se abalanzaron sobre ella para cubrirle la boca, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Eh? Escuché cosas de nuevo, ¡mierda Kakuzu! Nos están espiando- Dijo Hidan llevándose las manos al rostro y negando con desesperación. Quizás el golpe de hace rato sí le había afectado.

-No escuché nada maldito lunático- Dijo el rubio arreglándose la bata arrugada.

-Deberías dejar de fumar eso Hidan, te hace alucinar cosas- Kisame salió con su típico humor bromista, que no daba risa, por cierto.

-¡Es en serio! Esta vez sí que lo escuché- Se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección al rincón donde había costales amontonados. Los diablillos vieron su vida pasar delante de sus ojos. Aka, que era la más sensata del grupo, chasqueó los dedos y de pronto los cinco se habían convertido en ratones, escabulléndose así bajo los muebles con el sonido característico de las patas al correr.

-¡Ehk!- Chilló Konan al escuchar los particulares ruiditos que emiten los roedores- ¡Ratones, dios mío, haz algo Pain!- Comenzó a sacudir al líder realmente alterada de que hubieran ratones en su cocina.

-¡A la carga!- Se escuchó gritar al peli-blanco que iba con su oz extendida contra los pequeños.

-¡No te quedes con toda la diversión, uhm!- Deidara saltó sobre la mesa moldeando arcilla con sus manos mientras perseguía a los cinco particulares roedores. El artista de mayor edad se levantó en silencio y se retiró del comedor. Los platillos de la mesa ahora no parecían apetecibles después de que su pupilo volcara un par de tazones y su contenido se derramara sobre los demás preparados.

Itachi parecía impasible, pero una vena se había marcado en su sien mientras intentaba comer lo que quedaba en su plato tranquilamente, aunque pronto los destrozos en la habitación contigua se hicieron evidentes.

Kisame ya se había levantado de la mesa para salir tras los dos que daban caza a los animalillos. Kakuzu creía que era un desperdicio no comer, así que siguió como si nada. Pain ya andaba con el alma fuera después de que Konan lo hubiera sacudido bruscamente ante su espanto.

-¡Vengan malditos animales rastreros!- Hidan blandió su oz, cortando de esa manera la mesa de la sala por la mitad y el jarrón que iba encima de este sufrió la misma suerte que el mueble.

-¡Haré arte con ustedes!- Le seguía Deidara lanzando un par de figurillas de arcilla sobre los pobres diablillos que corrían a la máxima velocidad que sus patas les permitían.

-¡Aka! ¡Sácanos de este apuro!- Gritó Buraun en forma de chillido.

-¡Cállate y déjame pensar!- Así es, ella era como una líder para ellos, o al menos era quien veía por ellos la mayoría de las veces.

La oz de Hidan estuvo a punto de rebanarlos de no ser porque el idiota se tropezó con su capa, cayendo de cara contra el piso- ¡Maldic…!- Deidara había aprovechado el cuerpo sobre el suelo para apoyarse y dar un salto, Hidan volvió a darse de lleno contra la piedra fría- ¡Joder rubia!- A continuación el tiburón hizo lo mismo, con lo que nuestro Hidan quedó K.O. en ese mismo momento.

Eso les dio tiempo a los cinco diablillos quienes se habían colado por debajo de una puerta. Aka hizo que los cinco se convirtieran en algo aún más pequeño. Moscas. Rápidamente los cinco se pegaron al techo con el típico zumbido al volar. Llegando a su destino justo antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta. Se quedaron inmóviles y viendo por sus ojos cristalizados a los dos ninjas que entraban buscándolos.

-Tsk, creo que no están aquí- Dijo Kisame.

-¡Tienen que estarlo! Estamos en una cueva, no pueden ir lejos, uhm- Se quejó buscando por debajo de los muebles de la habitación, pero no encontró ni rastro de los roedores.

-A lo mejor eran ratones ninja- Afirmó el tiburón mientras asentía aceptando su propia opinión.

-E-Esas no existen- Reclamó el artista- ¿O sí?-

-Ellos son la prueba de aquello- Volvió a decir el piel-azulado para dar fin a la persecución que había tenido lugar y había destrozado la sala, comedor y dejado a Konan hecha un manojo de nervios, además de tener a un peli-blanco desmayado en medio de la sala.

**10:00 PM.**

Los cinco diablillos habían vuelto a su forma original. Ahora estaban ocultos bajo un sillón que por poco y no se salva de las estupideces del religioso.

-¡Por Jashin que los atraparé!- Dijo el mismo joven con una venda en la cabeza y apretando un puño frente a todos.

-Ya cállate Hidan, sólo a ti se te ocurre montar un circo por unos ratones- Dijo Pain un poco harto del comportamiento de sus subordinados. Konan estaba en la cocina limpiando lo que quedó de la cena.

-Además, tu tontería nos costará- Dijo Kakuzu viendo la destrozada mesita centro junto con el jarrón favorito de la única chica de la organización, eso sí que era un problema.

-¿Cuántas debo decir que no fue mi culpa?- Se defendió el portador de la oz.

-Nunca serán suficientes veces- Respondió Sasori que se había mantenido ausente todo el rato desde el almuerzo.

Se quedaron platicando un rato más, sobre todo de cómo Hidan tenía la culpa de todo, sus alucinaciones, el golpe que le propició Konan hace ya mediodía, en fin, ¿pueden pensar en las cosas que se pueden decir para humillar al Jashinista? Bueno, hablaron de eso y mucho más.

Llegadas las once y media, todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para dormir un poco. Los diablillos se quedaron esperando unos minutos más. Bien seguros de que no había nadie más en la planta baja, salieron de bajo del sillón y se sacudieron sus ropas polvorientas.

-Oigan chicos, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- Susurró Buraun a lo que todos le pusieron atención.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó suavemente Midori.

-¡Me han dejado al maldito loco de la organización!- Gritó en voz baja a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, son el uno para el otro entonces- Kuro le palmeó la espalda a la castaña, alegre de no estar en su situación.

-Chicos…- Buraun suspiró, cansada de casi morir dos veces ese día.

-¿Deberíamos irnos ya?- Preguntó Midori para llevar la plática por otro rumbo.

-Todos están durmiendo ahora, no creo que tenga chiste quedarnos más tiempo- Continuó Aka, estando más de acuerdo con la peli-verde. Los demás asintieron. En un chasquido de dedos por parte de los cinco, se encontraban de nuevo en la comodidad de su tronco en lo más profundo del bosque.

Estaba más que muertos, en sentido figurado. Buraun se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, ya que para el almuerzo sólo pudieron comer unas avellanas antes de entrar como pudiesen a la base de los Akatsuki.

El peli-naranja traía ya su pijama y pantuflas suavecitas y calentitas. Suspiró relajado mientras se dirigía a su jarrón de galletas personal, pero cuando lo abrió, oh sorpresa, no habían más que migas hasta el fondo del botecito, entonces recordó la pelea de hoy en la mañana con Buraun, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pelear con ella en esos instantes.

En menos de quince minutos, todos estaban en sus camas descansando para el día siguiente, debían de estar listos. Sería el día en el que se presentarían ante sus objetivos, lo cual constantemente era difícil, mucho más ahora que saben de las personalidades lunáticas de algunos de los miembros del grupo.


	3. Fase 2: Conocer a los objetivos

**. . . . .**

Tarde, iban muy tarde. Midori se levantó a alrededor de las diez de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado la noche anterior, quizás era que estaban muy cansados. Rápidamente se puso a levantar a los demás. Aka se despertó casi de ma

nera inmediata, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse despertado a la hora que debían. Kuro cayó de la cama haciendo escándalo mientras balbuceaba cosas aún medio dormida. Orenji y Buraun parecían dos bloques, por más que Midori les gritara no conseguía hacerlos reaccionar, bueno, la peli-verde de por sí tenía una voz bastante suave.

Aka, quien ya estaba de mal humor, lanzó a ambos por los aires, Kuro miró idiotizada como sus compañeros volaban por toda la habitación hasta, sin querer, salir disparados por el hueco que era la entrada a su tronco-hogar. Aterrizaron sobre el espeso pasto, aún no parecían dar señales de despertarse.

-¡Me lleva! No podemos irnos sin estos dos- Espetó Aka irritada.

-¿Qué haremos Aka? No podemos despertarlos- Respondió Midori con ganas de rendirse apenas diez minutos de haberse levantado.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Gritó Kuro que pronto traía en sus manos una galleta de chocolate enorme, la arrojó al suelo a lado de sus compañeros y estos se pegaron, como imanes al rostro de Pain, a la galleta. En seguida despertaron y devoraron hasta la última miga del bocadillo. Ambos se rascaron la cabeza y miraron a su alrededor.

-¿Are? ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo la castaña tallando sus ojos y buscando a sus amigos.

-Creo que caímos del árbol- Respondió Orenji con una sonrisa idiota.

Las tres que aún se encontraban arriba del árbol suspiraron, pero bueno, al menos ya estaban despiertos. Con cuidado bajaron haciendo uso de sus alas de murciélago, llegando suavemente junto a sus aún adormilados compañeros, quien a diferencia de ellas, habían tenido un aterrizaje forzoso.

-Dense prisa que ya se hace tarde- Pidió Midori empujando a sus compañeros para que se dieran prisa.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?- Orenji preguntó en esta ocasión, aunque ambos tenían la mirada igual de perdida. Aka suspiró lista para darlas un coscorrón.

-¡Hoy comenzaremos la misión Orenji!- Se apuró Kuro. Ante esto, la castaña y el peli-naranja se levantaron de golpe y corrieron de un lado a otro hasta darse frente con frente al darse la vuelta y caer de nuevo al suelo.

Aka chasqueó los dedos, ambos tenían ya sus ropas de siempre, si no lo hacía ella, probablemente estarían ahí una hora más por lo menos antes de ponerse en marcha. Y eso no era precisamente lo que estaban planeando.

-Andando, no queremos llegar más tarde de lo que ya es- Ordenó la pelirroja. Todos captaron el mensaje que había en el tono de voz de la mayor. "Háganlo ahora o enfréntense a las consecuencias".

Pronto los cinco diablillos estaban saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose al sitio en el que habían pasado el día anterior, y también donde casi mueren dos veces.

-Siento que no será la primera vez que pasemos a morir- Comentó Buraun en un suspiro mientras veían la entrada a la cueva.

-No es como si pudiéramos morir de verdad de cualquier forma- Respondió Orenji con un puchero en los labios.

-¡Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir!- Buraun estuvo a punto de lanzarle un certero puñetazo en el rostro, pero Aka la fulminó con la mirada antes de que hiciera algo.

-Ya basta, ahora lo importante es entrar sin que nos descubran- Se apuró Kuro antes de que hubiera otra riña antes de siquiera comenzar con su misión.

-Bah, si lo hicimos una vez, podemos hacerlo de nuevo-

-Pero esta vez no sabemos dónde están exactamente, ayer fue muy fácil porque entramos detrás de ellos- Aclaró Aka antes de bajar del árbol a base de saltos en las ramas. Los demás la siguieron hasta llegar al suelo.

Con cautela rodearon el claro hasta llegar a un costado de la puerta, siempre manteniéndose entre la maleza para no ser descubiertos por nadie. Cuando llegaron a estar contra la pared, se toparon con un problema, no podían entrar tan fácilmente como ayer. Salir no era un problema, pero entrar no era tan fácil, por alguna razón, si no entraban por ellos mismos, no podían hacerlo mediante sus trucos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Midori, que iba de último, acechó a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nada exceptuando roca, roca y más roca.

-Creo que no nos quedará de otra- Respondió Orenji mientras hacía aparecer una pequeña vara de dinamita y sobre su cabeza un casco de obrero. Gracias a eso se ganó un buen golpe en la frente por parte de Aka.

-¡Serás tonto, Orenji! Si usamos eso por seguro que nos escucharán- Regañó Kuro mientras hacía desaparecer ambos objetos del cuerpo de su compañero.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos?- Interrogó esta vez Buraun para captar la atención de sus compañeros y dejaran al peli-naranja ileso.

Aka se puso a pensar, miró a su alrededor inútilmente, pues nada ahí les ayudaría a travesar la dura roca que los separaba del interior de la guarida, era precisamente por eso que querían levantarse temprano, quizás así lograrían escabullirse adentro mientras uno de los miembros entraba o salía.

-Ni modo- Sentenció Aka- Tendría que ser a la antigua- Suspiró mientras chasqueaba los dedos y apareció en el centro de ellos cinco picos de minero.

-¿¡E-Estás bromeando?- Soltó Buraun- ¡Tardaremos siglos con esas cosas!- Señaló acusadoramente a las cinco herramientas iguales delante de ellos.

-Y tardaremos más si te sigues quejando, cabezota- Respondió Aka defendiendo su idea.

Los demás dejaron salir un muy pesado suspiro mientras se resignaban a tomar un pico cada uno y comenzar a golpear repetidamente sobre un mismo punto. Todos ponían su máximo esfuerzo por golpear la piedra con todas sus fuerzas, claro que sus menudos cuerpos no podían aportar demasiada.

Pasaron alrededor de veinticinco minutos antes de que comenzaran a sucumbir ante el cansancio- ¡Estoy muerta!- Exclamó Buraun mientras se tiraba sobre el pasto con gotitas de sudor por todo su rostro. Casi media hora de trabajo y apenas habían abierto un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera pasar uno de ellos y a cuclillas.

-Yo también estoy agotada- Se quejó Midori, cosa que nunca de los nunca hacía.

-Esto no está funcionando- Los demás dejaron de trabajar también y se sentaron en círculo alrededor del suelo.

-Creo que sería más factible esperar a que uno de ellos entrara o saliera de la cueva- Opinó Kuro ahora que el trabajo parecía imposible.

-Después de lo de ayer, y lo paranoico de ese tipo canoso, dudo que sea tan fácil- Respondió Aka.

-Yo digo que sólo nos queda una salida- Insistió Burarun sacando de nuevo la dinamita de su espalda. Nuevamente Aka le propició un golpe en la frente.

-¿No habrá otra entrada?- Sugirió Midori levantándose para tener la atención de los demás- Ya saben, a veces esta clase de lugares tiene otra salida para emergencias o cosas así- Concluyó con un brillito de esperanza en sus ojos.

Todos los demás se miraron entre sí y la idea no pareció tan descabellada a pesar de ser muy poco probable. En seguida sus piernas se pusieron en marcha y echaron a andar por el rededor. Buraun y Kuro subieron a un árbol para tener una vista aérea y detectar todo lo que pareciera sospechoso.

Al final rodearon casi por completo la estructura de piedra, pero no había nada que no fuera roca maciza. Estaban perdiendo las esperanzas, pero las dos que andaban entre los árboles comenzaron a llamarlos con gran emoción. La habían encontrado. En menos de lo que canta un gallo todos estaban en un árbol observando lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta de roca como la principal, pero ésta se hallaba a un costado de la guarida y también alejada del suelo, pero no totalmente arriba, era bastante extraño.

-¿Creen que podamos entrar ahí?- Preguntó Midori

-Parece que sí- Contestó Aka

-Me da mala espina, pero no tenemos de otra- Dijo Kuro

-Entonces no hay otra opción, iré primero- Orenji se había lanzado hacia la apertura y se ayudó de sus alas para aterrizar suavemente. No parecía haber nada extraño, pero no debían confiarse, al final, eran ninjas con los que estaban tratando.

Las chicas miraban muy atentas a Orenji y lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El único chico rodeaba la entrada secundaria o salida de emergencia, lo que fuese. Arrojó piedritas al centro para ver si algo pasaba, pero nada, silencio total. Les hizo una seña a sus compañeras para que bajaran, no parecía haber peligro.

-¿Cómo creen que podamos abrirla?- Midori paseaba alrededor, eran como dos rocas colocadas una al lado de la otra y calzaban perfectamente, para que nada se filtrara, al menos nada más grande que una mano humana.

-Quizás podamos atar una soga a una y luego tirar de ella- Sugirió Kuro- ¡Yo iré!- Dicho esto se transformó en una víbora lo suficientemente delgada para pasar por el espacio que había entre las lozas de piedra. Sujetó una cuerda con su boca y se coló por donde pudo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces le dio la vuelta para poder sujetarla bien.

La cuerda era jalada al otro extremo por sus cuatro compañeros convertidos en chimpancés, no podían convertirse en cosas muy grandes, era una de las desventajas de sus poderes, sólo podían adquirir formas de animales similares a su tamaño o no demasiado grandes. Kuro empujaba la loza con todas sus fuerzas mientras los demás seguían halando más y más. Eventualmente la piedra pudo levantarse lo suficiente como para que uno de ellos pasara.

-¡Ya estuvo maldita piedra!- Kuro estaba lo suficientemente cansada para tener un arranque de adrenalina- ¡Ahhhhh!- Corrió hasta la piedra y saltó hacia esta para empujarla con sus piernas, increíblemente esta cedió, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y los cinco diablillos volvieron a su forma original, agotados.

-¡Bien hecho Kuro!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Buraun y Orenji.

-¡Vengan a ver chicos!- Exclamó la nombrada más que emocionada, debajo de esa loza había un relleno de escombros, piedras que rellenaban el agujero lo suficiente como para necesitar una pala o un instrumento para sacarlas, pero ellos tenían algo mejor.

Los cinco se vieron pronto convertidos en cinco topos que se habían paso con sus garras por entre las piedras, polvo y tierra acumulados en el orificio. Aka dedujo que estaba planeado para abrirse desde abajo, de esa manera la gravedad atraería todo hacia abajo y dejaría todo libre para que los demás pasaran, dándoles tiempo para escapar. Por otro lado, los que quisieran entrar desde ese lugar tendrían mucho más trabajo, estaba bien pensado, sumando que muy bien escondido.

Estaban más o menos a mitad del camino, algunos tenían un par de raspones por las piedras, pero habían llegado a la parte donde las piedras eran mucho más pequeñas y sin bordes filosos, significaba que no faltaba mucho, el hecho de que fueran cinco trabajando en ello lo hacía mucho más fácil.

Hubo un momento entre piedras, tierra y suciedad donde llegaron contra otro obstáculo, parecía otra loza de piedra, pero esta era más suave, menos fría. A pesar de tener todo el peso de las piedras encima suyo, hicieron un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y respirar.

-Creo que es una de manera esta vez- Dijo Aka palpando la superficie- Esta vez será fácil- Sonrió de manera un poco arrogante a parecer de los demás. Afiló su cola de diablilla y comenzó a cortar la puertecilla de manera. Los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo hasta hacer un agujero en medio. No tardó mucho antes de que las piedrecillas comenzaran a filtrarse por la presión y ellos aprovecharon para salir también.

-Al fin- Suspiró aliviada Midori a pesar de estar adolorida, sucia y despeinada.

-No creí que lo lograríamos- Confesó Orenji mientras se sacudía el polvo- ¿Dónde estamos?- Parpadeó acostumbrándose a la iluminación del lugar que no era mucha.

-Parece algo así como una pequeña bodega- Respondió Aka examinando costales y cajas de contenido desconocido para los cinco.

-Será mejor ponernos en marcha- Sentenció Buraun.

-Pero antes- Contuvo Kuro mientras de un chasquido limpiaba a todos- La primera impresión es la que vale, ¿no es así?-

Los demás asintieron mientras saltaban en dirección a la puerta para salir de esa habitación, ahora lo esencial sería encontrar a cada objetivo correspondiente y tratar que nos los intentaran matar antes de presentarse.

-Esperen- Los detuvo Orenji- ¿Qué haremos con eso?- Señaló la entrada por donde habían conseguido acceso, las piedritas seguían cayendo silenciosamente.

-Ah… Creo que estará bien si lo dejamos así- Buraun sonrió restándole importancia.

-No es como si ellos no pudieran arreglarlo- Concluyó Kuro, no iba a tomar la responsabilidad por eso y sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Apuró Aka quien ya no quería más retrasos de los muchos que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Los cinco de colaron por un espacio que había en la puerta, cautelosamente miraron por ambos lados del pasillos. Uno guiaba a la sala, donde habían estado la noche anterior, por ende, el otro lado llevaba a las habitaciones. Nadie se acercaba, de hecho, no parecía escucharse nada a su alrededor.

-Creo que están de misión- Opinó Midori.

-Es posible- Contestó Aka.

-Bien, es una buena oportunidad para repasar el plan- Kuro los atrajo a todos de nuevo al interior de la habitación y su pizarra con dibujos apareció a su lado- Bien la cosa está así. Yo iré con el chico tiburón, Aka irá con el metrosexual, Midori con el de la máscara, Buraun con el loco canoso y Orenji con la chica que sabe cocinar, ¿entendido?- Todos asintieron ante sus indicaciones.

-Perfecto- Continuó- Entonces ahora sólo resta buscarlos y decirles que estamos aquí para hacer realidad sus fantasías amorosas- Su entusiasmo sería bueno en otra situación, ahora, era un poco perturbante.

-No creo que diciéndoles eso ganemos muchos puntos al principio- Expresó Midori.

-Concuerdo con ella- Siguió Buraun, al igual que Orenji y Aka.

Kuro hizo un puchero- Entonces piensen ustedes una mejor manera-

Pasaron un par de minutos más hasta que un ruido silenció repentinamente su plática. La pizarra se desvaneció y los cinco se escondieron en una caja llena de frutas. Unos pasos lentos pero firmes se acercaban a ellos. Pasaron junto a la puerta, se detuvieron. A los cinco diablillos el corazón les dio un brinco antes de ver que la puerta sólo se cerraba y los pasos continuaban su camino. Suspiraron de alivio.

Fueron bastante sigilosos al salir de la habitación, sabiendo que había alguien en la cueva, no tuvieron más opción que convertirse de nuevo, esta vez optaron por algo más "normal" y tomaron la forma de lagartijas, de tal manera que podían trepar por las paredes.

Pronto sus pegajosas patas se adherían al techo del pasillo, ahí tuvieron que separarse para buscar cada uno el dormitorio de su objetivo. Kuro fue la primera en tener suerte. Después de probar en dos habitaciones distintas, había entrado a una donde se hallaba una pecera rectangular y varios peces en ella. Supuso que era la del tiburón, así que bajó sigilosamente por la pared y terminó bajo la cama donde tomó la forma de diablilla de siempre; se encontró acompañada de conejos de polvo en el frío suelo de piedra. Más de una vez sintió ganas de estornudar, al estar sola no se contuvo y su nariz se encontró pronto roja por el malestar. Pensó en salir de su escondite, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta rechinó al abrirse y desde su posición alcanzó a ver un par de pies azules descalzos, gotas de agua resbalando hasta dar con el suelo y dejando su impresión del pie de Kisame, quizás había acabado de tomar una ducha.

Venía silbando una melodía que Kuro no pudo reconocer. El tiburón se sentó en su cama, por lo que la diablilla estuvo frente a frente con los talones y pantorrillas azules del peli-azul. Al sentarse, más polvo cayó de la parte inferior de la base de la cama, una muy fina lluvia bañó a Kuro por completo, sin dejar en paz su ya irritada nariz. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para contenerse, pero otro estornudo se escuchó en la habitación, uno agudo y muy pequeño, demasiado para ser de uno de los compañeros de Kisame.

El Akatsuki agudizó el oído y se levantó de la cama mientras repasaba la habitación con la vista. Kuro en ese momento se quedó estática; y si bien sabía que en algún momento debía presentarse, _ese _no parecía el más adecuado.

-Sal de ahí, sé que estás aquí- Su tono firme y amenazante hizo temblar a Kuro, ahí estando tendida en el suelo. Pero no había marcha atrás y no tenía miedo, aunque el tiburón le ganara en tamaño, fuerza, definitivamente en poder, tenía colmillos y uñas afiladas… ¡Ah, al diablo!

La diablilla peli-negra se arrastró a pecho-tierra hasta salir de debajo de la cama, su cuerpecito estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía un conejo del mismo material adornando su negro cabello. Una vez hubo salido, un sorprendido Kisame se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Espetó ella llevando sus manos a la cadera.

Muchas respuestas pasaron por la mente de Kisame, así como también preguntas, pero ninguna parecía abarcar por completo lo que quería decir en ese momento. Muy bien, vayamos por partes. Pensó sin externar ningún signo de su confusión.

-¿Quién eres?-

Kuro estaba de pie, aunque no había mucha diferencia ya que era pequeña, sacudiéndose todo el polvo de su ropa, alas y cola, pero no respondió a la pregunta de Kisame, era imposible saber si no la había escuchado o si sólo se hacía la tonta.

El tiburón se estaba impacientando- Oye, te hice una pregunta- Dio un paso hacia adelante, ah sí, sólo estaba usando bóxers y sostenía con su mano izquierda su toalla.

Kuro de pronto se quedó quieta y su expresión se endureció antes de tornarse de una mueca que podía definirse como una sonrisa retorcida- Yo, querido ninja, soy una diablilla del amor- Se llevó una mano al pecho, señalándose a sí misma y su tono de voz se tornó juguetón, sus ojos entrecerrados dejaron ver a Kisame a qué se refería con diablilla; como si su cola y alas no fueran suficiente- Y estoy aquí para ayudarte a conseguir el amor que tanto deseas- Levantó el dedo índice al aire y su expresión de volvió más amable y tierna.

Las mejillas de Kisame se colorearon ligeramente al escuchar esa última frase, pero era demasiado sospechoso que lo supiera, ¿y por qué demonios la estaba escuchando?

-Y no intentes esconderlo o negarlo- Se apresuró Kuro, leyendo la expresión facial del tiburón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Nosotros tenemos un gran sentido de sensibilidad, cuando estamos cerca de alguien, podemos saber si está realmente enamorado o no, y tú sí que lo estás- Respondió con simpleza.

A Kisame ciertamente no le parecío la respuesta más lógica, pero estaba hablando con una diablilla de quince centímetros que acababa de acertar respecto a que estaba enamorado, ¿eso es acaso lógico?

El shinobi se acuclilló frente a la diablilla- ¿Y exactamente _qué _es lo que tú haces?- Enarcó una ceja, demandando una respuesta.

-Yo estoy aquí para lograr ese amor tuyo- Kuro lo señaló con un leve gesto y juntó sus manitas frente a ella. Un contenedor de cristal apareció entre sus manos, tenía la forma de corazón que usualmente se dibuja, no como el órgano original- Mira, este recipiente nos indica cómo estamos avanzando- Separó sus manos y dicho objeto quedó suspendido en el aire; repitió lo anterior y ahora tenía dos contenedores.

Kisame ya no estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo se supone que eso ayude?- Señaló con un dedo ambos recipientes que no eran más grandes que la palma de su mano.

-Mira que tienes poca imaginación- Se quejó Kuro- Es en verdad muy simple- Con un chasquido hizo aparecer su inseparable pizarra- Mira, ¿ves este dibujo?- Señaló con un dedo el contorno de un corazón dibujado- Cuando el recipiente se llene por aquí- Comenzó a colorear con un gis rojo hasta un cuarto del corazón- Significa que es una ligera atracción- Continuó coloreando hasta la mitad- Cuando está a la mitad significa que realmente te gusta, y no sólo eso, lo _quieres_ de alguna manera - Tres cuartos estaban rojos ahora-Hasta aquí significa que sientes algo profundo, pero no estás del todo seguro de tu amor- Terminó por rellenar el corazón por completo- Cuando está completamente lleno, no hay vuelta atrás, esa persona te trae como loco- Su comentario fue seguido de una risa por parte de sí misma.

Kisame contempló la pizarra, pensativo, leyendo de nuevo lo que decía en cada marca hecha por la peli-negra. Su vista comenzó a alternarse entre los recipientes de cristal y el dibujo- Creo entenderlo, pero, ¿cómo sabrás cuan lleno está cada uno?- Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿de verdad estaba cayendo dentro ese juego?

-Eso es aún más fácil- Sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba uno de los recipientes, tomó impulso y saltó hasta alcanzar la rodilla de Kisame, ya que estaba acuclillado- Sólo necesito tocar tu corazón- Dicho esto estiró su brazo libre hasta tocar la piel que escondía el órgano principal para la supervivencia.

Al hacer esto, el lugar que su mano tocaba brilló pobremente y el contenedor empezó a llenarse de un aparente líquido fluorescente. Fue creciendo hasta rebasar la primera marca, imaginaria dentro de la mente de Kisame, llegó hasta la segunda y avanzó sólo un poco más, no llegó a la tercera. Kuro volvió a saltar para quedar en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Bien, esto significa que estamos por buen camino- Reconoció ella mientras suspendía de nuevo el recipiente en el aire. Tomó el que estaba vacío- Ahora necesitamos el de la otra persona, veamos, era ese de cabello atado en una coleta baja, ¿no es así?-

Kisame pudo sentir como se ruborizaba al recordar a Itachi, sólo atinó a asentir de manera estúpidamente lenta.

-Perfecto, sólo necesito estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder llenar el recipiente-

-Eso no será posible- Soltó Kisame con una ¿melancólica? Sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Kuro parpadeó con una sonrisa confundida.

-Mira, no sé si lo sabes- Apoyó el codo en su rodilla y su mejilla en su puño- Pero somos ninjas renegados de nuestras aldeas, sanguinarios, dispuestos a matar a lo que sea que se nos acerque, no creo que te sea fácil simplemente acercarte y tocarle el pecho, probablemente desaparecerías antes de si quiera poder poner un dedo sobre él-

-Tranquilo, de todas formas no podemos morir- Se encogió de hombros, pero ahora tenía un problema- Aunque si tienes razón, será muy difícil poder llenar el recipiente…- Se quedó pensativa con el contenedor aún entre sus manos.

-¿No hay otra forma?-

-Las hay, pero no estoy familiarizada con ellas, sólo con esta, mis compañeros usan las demás, cada uno de nosotros tiene la suya y nunca de despega de ella una vez que la logra. Supongo que tendremos que esperar una oportunidad para poder llenarlo- Hizo desaparecer los dos contenedores junto con la pizarra- Mientras, es decisivo que comencemos a trazar una estrategia-

A Kisame de repente le comenzó a parecer una mala idea esto de luchar por lo que la diablilla había definido como amor- Por cierto- Captó la atención de Kuro quien había comenzado a escribir algo sobre una hoja de papel- ¿A qué te refieres con "nostros"?-

-¿Eh?- Kuro le dio la misma mirada confundida de hace unos momentos.

-Sí, dijiste "cada uno de nosotros", ¿a quienes te referías?-

-Ah, verás, somos un grupo de cinco diablillos del amor- Mostró los cinco dedos de una mano- Tengo cuatro compañeros que hacen lo mismo que yo, somos como varios Cupido, si prefieres verlo de esa manera- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Están aquí?- Curiosidad, dulce curiosidad.

-Eso es un secreto- Sonrió de manera cómplice- Hay algo que debes recordar, nosotros no podemos ser vistos por más personas que aquellas a las que ayudamos, si la persona a la que estamos conquistando nos ve, estamos obligados a irnos sin completar nuestro objetivo. Así que es _muy _importante que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me vea además de ti- Su voz, aunque aguda, se tornó seria, lo suficiente para indicarle a Kisame que eso no era una broma.

-Lo entiendo, nadie más puede verte- Repitió en voz alta, para tenerlo en mente.

-Exacto- Asintió ella complacida- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuro- Sonrió una última vez antes de sentarse en la misma posición de Kisame para pensar, pero las ideas pronto llegaron a su cabeza, no por nada estaba dedicada a eso- ¡Ya sé! El primer paso será: espionaje –Con esto, junto sus manos moviéndolas entre sí como si de algo maquiavélico se tratara –No te preocupes, estoy totalmente entrenada en eso, déjamelo todo a mí –Se señaló a sí misma con el pulgar.

-Si tú lo dices –Kisame puso los ojos en blanco.

**. . . . . **


	4. Fase 2:1: Conocer a los objetivos

**. . . . .**

El encuentro de los demás fue… algo similar. Orenji se ganó en seguida la atención de Konan –sólo porque le parecía lindo y esas cosas-; sin embargo, no podían medir aún qué tan enamorada estaba, ya que este diablillo sólo podía hacerlo cuando las personas dormían. Ambos estaban en la cocina y todo iba teóricamente bien desde el principio, excepto porque la chica pensó que era un ratón o algo parecido en el momento en el que se le apareció y, bueno, digamos que desde ese momento Orenji ya no es tan amigo de las escobas, sartenes y otras cosas más.

-¿Entiendes ahora? –Cuestionó el diablillo habiendo explicado como por tercera ocasión todo el rollo de los niveles en los que el corazón se llenaba.

-Sí, sí, ya capto –Konan no era tonta, era el mini-cosa ése que no se explicaba bien.

-Perfecto –Sonrió satisfecho al tercer intento y se llevó las manos a la cadera -¿No es peligroso estar aquí? –Preguntó sabiendo que en una cocina pues, todos entran y salen cuando se les da la regalada gana.

-No –Respondió ella de manera simple.

En ese momento, pasos se escucharon y el diablillo corrió a esconderse detrás de unos botes de condimentos.

Konan dirigió una mirada de reojo a la entrada a la cocina y lanzó una shuriken al marco de la puerta –La cena aún no está lista –Dijo en tono amenazante.

-¡Por Jashin! ¡Konan se ha vuelto loca! –Hidan huyó en el acto sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse –Dijo ella volteando con una sonrisa hacia el diablillo que había palidecido de ver ese lado de la joven. Rayos, si no se cuidaba terminaría con armas por todos lados.

-O-Okay… -Tragó saliva y salió de su escondite, no sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero será un problema lo que me pides –Dijo ella mientras cortaba vegetales peligrosamente rápido aunque no pareciera si quiera notar eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Entrar al cuarto de Pain, mientras duerme? Debes estar soñando –Chiste malo, de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no es completamente necesario de todas formas, pero me ayudaría a saber qué pasos tomar –Explicó defendiendo su punto.

-Ya veremos –Suspiró de manera imperceptible y vertió los vegetales picados para que se cocieran.

Mientras estos dos cocinaban, en el cuarto de Hidan se estaba dando otra presentación. Mejor dicho, ya se había dado.

-¿Y mi comida? –Buraun frunció el ceño al ver al albino entrar de nuevo en su habitación sin ningún aperitivo en sus manos, como ella le había pedido –ordenado- que hiciera.

-A mí casi me matan por ir, ¡consigue tu puto aperitivo! –Gruñó el Jashinista a la diablilla mientras se echaba en la cama, haciendo que la castaña saliera volando del colchón hasta el suelo.

-B-Bastardo… -Gruñó ella en esta ocasión mientras se levantaba y saltaba nuevamente hasta su lado -¿Has olvidado por qué estoy aquí?

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda –Contradijo empujándola fácilmente con una mano.

-Oh _sí _ que la necesitas –Pinchó ella su mano del humano con su cola puntiaguda.

-Tch, ya cállate.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!

-No, _no tengo _que escucharte, estúpida.

Buraun comenzó a echar humo por las orejas, literalmente.

-Por Jashin que eres insistente, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? _No_ necesito _tu_ ayuda.

-¡Que sí maldito viejo prematuro y cascarrabias! –Gritó ella con su aguda pero potente voz.

-¡Que n.. Ocuh! ¿Qué has hecho condenada? –Hidan se sobó un costado de la cabeza, sin saber cómo o cuándo, Buraun le había arrancado un cabello, midiendo con eso el amor del albino, sorprendente fue encontrar que había rebasado apenas la primera marca. Lo cual significaba una sola cosa para la diablilla: Más trabajo. No quería ni siquiera ver al otro.

Mientras la discusión tomaba parte en la habitación de Hidan. Deidara estaba ocupado haciendo figurillas de macilla. Formándolas y deshaciéndolas una y otra vez, como él siempre decía, el arte era instantáneo, digno de apreciar por unos instantes solamente. Así que ponía dicha ideología en práctica.

-El arte es efímero –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras aplastada la figura anteriormente formada con tanto esmero.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido de observar –Una repentina le hizo saltar en su asiento, su único ojo visible escrudiñaba a su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Tch. Y se hacen llamar ninjas rango S –La voz volvió a hacerse presente, descendiendo desde lo alto de la pared. Había estado sentada en el marco de un cuadro que el rubio tenía desde hace tiempo, un pequeño souvenir.

Deidara miró con ojos entrecerrados a la industria, rápidamente moldeando arcilla con una de sus manos, la otra se preparaba para lanzar un kunai al ser desconocido parado sobre su mesa.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan bravos –La sonrisa cínica en el rostro de la diablilla se hizo más notoria mientras movía su cola de lado a lado –Después de todo, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-… ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo podrías _tú _ayudarme?

Aka sonrió de lado. Definitivamente tendría algo de diversión, Midori no se había equivocado al elegir a estos chicos –De una manera muy especial –Los mismos contenedores que los otros diablillos usaban aparecieron en frente de ella –Y puedes bajar eso, no voy a hacerte nada –Al decir eso sonó fastidiada, pero Deidara parecía más estupefacto que dispuesto a atacar.

Ella, sin decir nada, tocó con una mano la bolsa de arcilla de Deidara, que estaba sobre la mesa. El contenedor se fue llenando poco a poco, llegando hasta la tercera marca imaginaria. Aka necesitaba estar en contacto con cosas que fueran de uso personal exclusivo y constante.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –El rubio fruncía el ceño ante la extraña intromisión.

-Muy simple, mido tu nivel de amor.

-¿Mi qué de qué? –Estuvo a punto de tomar a la chica con una sola mano para sacarla de su habitación o algo, pero tenía algo que le impedía hacerlo. Curiosidad.

-Tu nivel de amor, agh, ¿qué todos aquí son estúpidos? –Gruñó y los dos contenedores se quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras se acercaba al desconcertado ojiazul –Mira, sé que ese pelirrojo te gusta y estoy aquí para ayudarte a conquistarlo, así que cierra el pico y déjame trabajar.

Él quedó petrificado, por varias causas justas. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Sasori? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Cómo que lo iba a ayudar? Deidara casi se desmayaba de la impresión, pero eso es para princesas, por lo que mantuvo la compostura como pudo.

-Escucha, no sé quién eres y, digas lo que digas, no quiero tu ayuda con nada, ¿entiendes, hun? –Pero su tono no era tan convincente y su rostro reflejaba deseos encontrados. ¿Podía ser esta la oportunidad de verdad acercarse a su maestro?

-No, escúchame tú. He decidido que voy a ayudarte y, quieras o no, así va a ser –La imponencia de la diablilla era algo con lo que ni él podía, le recordaba a su líder, pero en miniatura.

Deidara gruñó, obviamente no del todo convencido. Miraba a la pequeña figura delante de sí con duda impregnada en todo su rostro.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo que perder, así que ve rápido a conseguirme algo que ese pelirrojo siempre use para poder medirle a él también –Sacudió su mano indicándole que fuera rápido –Mientras tanto, puedes reflexionar de sí quieres o no de verdad mi ayuda, pero primero, ¿por qué no ver si de verdad no vale la pena intentar? –Aka era de las mejores en su trabajo, engatusar a quienes ayudaba para que hicieran o deshicieran como ella indicara.

El ninja rápidamente pensó en las herramientas del maestro Sasori que usaba en sus marionetas. Afortunadamente, se encontraba de misión en esos instantes, así como Kakuzu e Itachi. Tobi, Konan, Kisame, Pain estaba en su despacho, mientras que Zetsu estaba cuidando de su jardín. Si alguna vez iba a tener la oportunidad perfecta, sería esa.

-¿Y bien, sigues aquí? –Espetó de nuevo la fémina, con las manos en la cadera, claramente esperando a que fuera por dicho objeto.

-Tch, voy, voy –Y con toda la pesadez el mundo, Deidara se dirigió a la habitación de Sasori y tomó una de sus herramientas, llevándosela rápidamente a la diablilla, la cual midió rápidamente la esencia del usuario de la herramienta.

-Ya puedes llevártela –Volvió a hacer aquél gesto con la mano, mientras se quedaba observando ambos contenedores, no es que fuera exactamente un problema, pero el de Sasori estaba por debajo de la primera línea. Bueno, Aka estaba acostumbrada a trabajos difíciles, y ella fue la que dijo que deseaba algo que valiera la pena, esto sí que lo valía.

-Tendremos problemas –Afirmó mostrándole los niveles de los contenedores -¿Ves esto? –Mostró el poco líquido que tenía el de Sasori. Deidara asintió tragando saliva fuertemente.

-Esto significa que tendremos que trabajar más duro para lograr nuestro objetivo. Así que, rápido, hazme una lista de diez cosas que le gusten y diez que le disgusten –Chasqueó los dedos varias veces para que se apurara, pero el Akatsuki sólo estaba viéndola extrañado.

-¿Qué no me oyes?

-S-Sí, señora, hun –Espetó, pensando que era igual que el líder.

Del otro lado estaba la habitación de Tobi. En esta, el enmascarado estaba acostado en su cama, viendo al techo, pensando en asuntos existenciales como qué cereal comprar la próxima vez que fueran al supermercado. Bueno, entre otras cosas también, como en ir a molestar a su senpai un rato.

Sin embargo, un ruido captó su atención, dentro de su caja de juguetes había ruidos extraños -¿Are? –Miró con atención hacia el contenedor de plástico que Kakuzu había decidido comprar para que no tuviera todas sus cosas regadas por la guarida.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Escuchó un quejido, una voz aguda y fina. La tapa se fue abriendo hasta revelar a una figurilla con cabellos vibrantes de color verde, lacios y que cubrían parte del rostro del ser que había surgido de la caja.

-Es… ¡Eres el hada de la caja de juguetes! –Expresó con emoción, acercándose e hincándose hasta quedar a la altura del ser.

-¿Eh, un hada? No, no, yo soy –Pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Quiero un trenecito de juguete, una pista de cochecitos nueva, un oso de felpa, porque Senpai hizo estallar el último –Dijo llevándose un dedo a donde estaba su barbilla.

-E-Espera, no soy esa hada de la que hablas.

Tobi dejó de pedir cosas y detrás de la máscara tenía una expresión de desilusión. Midori arqueó las cejas en preocupación por el repentino silencio.

-Entonces, ¿qué eres criaturita? –Tobi le tocó la cabeza con un dedo.

-Soy una diablilla del amor y estoy aquí para ayudarte a conseguir el cariño de la persona que, ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas? –El enmascarado estaba encaminándose a su cama de nuevo, dejando a Midori confundida.

-¿No me estás escuchando? –Cuestionó nuevamente mientras saltaba entre los muebles para llegar hasta la cómoda al lado de su cama.

-Tobi quiere juguetes –Estaba haciendo un simple berrinche.

Midori suspiró –Si te doy juguetes, ¿me escucharás? –Ella podría ser descrita como lo contrario a Aka, era más compasiva, paciente y de trato amable hacia los demás.

-Tobi lo pensará –Pero algo le dijo a la diablilla que eso era un sí por adelantado. Así que puso manos a la obra. Haciendo uso de su magia para hacer aparecer una pista de autos de juguete que abarcada gran parte de la habitación de Tobi, habían subidas, bajadas, caídas en picada y en caracol.

-Wa, ¡Tobi adora esto! –Se puso de pie e inspeccionó toda la pista.

-Ahora, como te decía, yo soy un-...

-¡Tobi quiere más juguetes!

-Espera un momento, lo que quería decir era qu-…

-¡Más, más!

Midori suspiró con pesadumbre y largamente, aparentemente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no podía dejarse vencer, ¡era una diablilla del amor!

-Si me prestas una prenda tuya que estés usando, te haré más juguetes –Negoció, algo en lo que era realmente buena.

-Hum, está bien –Tobi le dio una de las medias de su usual traje.

-Gracias –Espetó antes de sacar dos contenedores, gracias a la prenda de Tobi, fue capaz de medir, la segunda marca fue rebasada y llegó hasta un poco antes de la tercera, una muy buena señal.

-Tobi, a ti te gusta mucho ese hombre planta, ¿no es así? –Sonrió tiernamente al decir eso.

El nombrado se sobresaltó un poco antes de volver a ponerse a altura de la miniatura -¿Cómo sabes eso? Es un secreto –Susurró, olvidándose rápidamente de los juguetes.

Midori soltó una sonrisa aún más adorable, junto con una pequeña risa de complicidad –Yo sé ese secreto, yo puedo ayudarte a que también le gustes –Explicó consciente de que tenía su plena atención.

-¿En serio? ¿Hada-de-los-juguetes-chan puede hacer eso?

-Dejémoslo en Midori, ¿te parece? –Palmeó levemente su cabeza.

-Está bien, Midori-chan.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me platicas un poco de ese chico? –Se sentó en la cómoda con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto y Tobi le imitó, pero en el suelo de su habitación.

El enmascarado comenzó a relatarle la manera en la que su superior lo trataba desde que había entrado a la organización y Midori sólo se limitaba a escuchar, totalmente fascinada por la manera en la que le contaba todo.

Así, cada uno de nuestros Akatsuki relataba con atención y sin olvidar ningún detalle sus pequeñas historias con aquellos que les gustaban. Cada diablillo tendría que poner mucho de su parte para que todo saliera bien, algunos tenían objetivos dulces –como Tobi y Konan-. Otros más difíciles –Deidara e Hidan-. Pero siempre había uno que era una mezcla de ambos –Kisame-.

**. . . . .**

_**N/A: **__Bueno, les traigo otra entrega de este fic. Tardé mucho en actualizarlo, dos semanas. ¡Me disculpo! Sobre todo con Vale-chan que estuvo presionándome para que subiera de una vez la continuación. _

_Si han leído mi más reciente fic "Gana un día con Akatsuki" podrán apreciar que re usé aquello del hada de la caja de juguetes, pero Tobi en serio cree que hay una dentro de esta. ¿Qué vamos a hacerle? Como un plus, he decidido hacer unos capítulos extras al final para contestar vacíos que ustedes consideren necesarios de resolver :3 pueden pedirme explicaciones de lo que quieran._

_Los veo en el próximo capítulo. _


End file.
